The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to welding systems with multiple user interface modules that are synchronized.
In typical welding systems, user interface (UI) modules may appear in many locations. However, the UI modules may each display different sets of information at the different locations. In some cases, a UI module may even display outdated information. This disconnect of information within the system may result in conflicting settings, leading to operator confusion.